


A Battle of Wits

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [45]
Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Prequel - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover of massive proportions, Gen, The Doctor and Sherlock are Frenemies, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and the Doctor are on the TARDIS, and the doctor finds himself being deducted, resulting in a massive, paradox inducing battle of wits. Must use the words "Jinx", "Fangirl", and "hydrophobia". Prequel of sorts to Vogon Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Wits

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: **** it is then ^.^ I'm laughing so hard because I can just picture Sherlock and the Doctor being frenemies- Okay, this one's related to that last. --- Sherlock and the Doctor are in the TARDIS and the doctor suddenly finds himself being deducted. It's a strange feeling, considering he always thought himself the smartest thing, and the battle of wits that follows nearly creates a paradox. Guess who stops the fight? Your words are: Jinx, fangirl, and hydrophobia. Good luck. ~ Your Lovely Anon <3
> 
> (I don’t even know where to start….)

He barely had time to fangirl over meeting the _real Sherlock Holmes_ (Because come on, _Sherlock Holmes_ , definately cool) when he found himself being deducted, which was a rather strange sort of feeling, especially when you’re so used to being the smartest person in the room, and the Doctor was only barely catching phrases such as “signs of previous hydrophobia" in the stream of rapid-fire observations flowing from Sherlock’s mouth.

So He responded in the only way he could, with overly scientific explanations for phenomena found throughout the universe ("Vogon psychology is what prevents them from being anything more than pushing bureaucrats"), ignoring the subtle warnings (okay not so subtle, the console was starting to smoke) the TARDIS was giving him, indicating that he was heading dangerously close to paradox territory until the entire TARDIS shook.

The Doctor grabbed one of the screens and cursed “speak of the devil, we’ve crashed on a Vogon Ship, it’s like a bloody jinx" he looked at Sherlock, who grinned and said “Maybe we’ll hear some of that infamous Vogon poetry you were going on about" before he strode out of the TARDIS, leaving The Doctor to hurry after him.

**Author's Note:**

> AH WHAT IS WITH THOSE WORDS!!!!


End file.
